Ulrich and Yumi
by rikudou-madara
Summary: there is none like this before One-shot, Lemons, Pairing:UlrichXYumi


It was spring break and Ulrich and Yumi were in the forests of Japan. It was the afternoon and they both had been hiking since morning. The sun was high in the sky and it was beautiful day. This was the best vacation Yumi or Ulrich had ever been on it and it was about to get even better and become the best vacation of their entire lives. Anyway Ulrich was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. While Yumi was wearing her usually black shirt and black pants, even though it was spring it was still a little cold in the forest, so they couldn't wear lighter clothes. They both had blue back packs on their backs that were filled with all their supplies. They were deep in the forest now, so deep in fact that they hadn't seen anyone. They knew the way back though since they had a very good map. Anyway Ulrich and Yumi put their packs down and rested on the roots of a huge tree. They sat down on the tree roots and drank water from their canteens. Then they put their canteens back in their back packs and they both just sat down and enjoyed the peaceful day. Yumi then sat down next to Ulrich and Ulrich smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and said, "So Yumi are you having fun?" Yumi replied, "I never thought I could have this much fun hiking. Boy we really are getting our exercise today." Ulrich said, "Yeah we are, so how long do you want to keep on hiking, before heading back?" Yumi thought about it for a bit and replied, "How about for another hour." Ulrich sat up and replied, "That sounds good to me." Yumi stretched herself on the tree branch and said, "Do you think our friends are having as good a time as we are?" Ulrich said, "In their own way I'm sure the ey are, although I don't think anything beats this." Yumi replied, "I agree, if we both gone to Tokyo, like I originally planned we would have missed all of this." "I just thought we could do something fun outside of a big city." Yumi kissed Ulrich's forehead and replied, "You made a very good decision, I love you Ulrich." Ulrich smiled, kissed Yumi's forehead and replied, "I love you to Yumi." Yumi then got up and said, "So what direction do you want to go?" Ulrich stretched his chin and replied, "How about north." "Sounds good to me." So Ulrich and Yumi waked north for awhile and while they were walking Yumi said, "You know Ulrich in all the years we have been dating; I think this is the first time that we have ever been truly alone." "Yeah we have always had someone with us, oh well I am really glad we could be alone together during our last year of high school. By the way when we get back…" Before Ulrich could say another word, Yumi interrupted him and said, "Let's not talk about school okay, let's talk about…." Before Yumi could say another word, they both heard leaves crunching behind them. They both spun around and then saw a cute red panda standing before them. It just still and Yumi and Ulrich stood still as well so they wouldn't scare it away. Yumi quickly whispered to Ulrich and said, "Do you think it will stay still long enough for us to take it's picture?" Suddenly the red panda grew bored looking at Ulrich and Yumi and scampered away. Ulrich sighed and said, "I guess not, hey maybe we can follow it and take a picture of it at its nest or wherever it's at." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Sure why not, we'll just make sure to keep our distance from it and it won't mind us." Yumi thought about it for awhile and said, "Okay, let's do it." So Ulrich and Yumi ran in the direction that the red panda how ran and they were unable to find it no matter how hard they tried. They were also now off the trail that they had been following and were in area of the forest they wasn't on the map. Thankfully they knew how to get back on the trail though and they both decided that they would explore this area of the forest that wasn't on the map and see what they could find. After about 30 minutes, Yumi and Ulrich we both thinking about turning around, when they suddenly stumbled upon a hot spring; the hot spring was big enough for ten people and it had a little steam rising from it. Ulrich and Yumi put their pack bags down and then walked over to the hot spring and put their hands in it to see how hot it was. The water in the hot spring was the perfect tempter to bathe in, especially because of the fall like weather. Ulrich and Yumi had never seen a hot spring before and were really glad that they had found one. After warming their hands in it for awhile, they took their hands out of it and then a thought crept into both their minds and made them both blush. They both twiddled their thumbs and then they both blush and spoke at the same time and said, "Would you like to take a dip in the hot spring with me?" Ulrich and Yumi couldn't believe that they had both said the exact same thing. They both blushed and giggled a bit, then they both stood up and Ulrich spoke and said, "So how do we do this?" "What do you mean?" Ulrich's blush deepened as he said, "Well we don't have towels or anything like that so do you want us to turn around or….something….." Yumi blushed a little more as well and said, "Well even though the hot spring water is foggy it's not that deep and ….I can't see away for us to bathe together without seeing each other naked." Ulrich rubbed the back of his head and replied, "Oh, are you comfortable seeing me naked Yumi?" Yumi looked at the ground and blushed well saying, "Yeah I am, are you comfortable seeing me naked Ulrich?" "Yes." Yumi then stopped looking at the ground and said, "Alright then I guess we should start undressing." "Okay." Ulrich and Yumi then blushed a little more then they quickly took their shoes and socks off and their feet became bare. Then Ulrich took his shirt off and so did Yumi, Yumi saw that Ulrich had a nice strong chest and arms, his chest had good muscle on it and his arms were nice and strong and muscular. Ulrich saw that Yumi was wearing a nice red bra that covered her breasts, perfectly but did show them to be a perfect size. Yumi blushed and said, "You look really buff Ulrich, have you been working out?" "Yeah." Yumi then blushed very hard and then unbuckled her bra and let it fall to the ground. She then stood before Ulrich with her chest just as bare as his. The sight of Yumi's bare chest gave Ulrich a full hard on, that was painfully suppressed by his pants. Yumi's breasts had to be the best breasts in the whole world; they were very big, very round and had perfect sized nipples on them that were a lovely shade of pink. Yumi and Ulrich then both blushed bright red and Yumi said, "Are my breasts alright are they too big or…." Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead and said, "There perfect Yumi." Yumi kissed Ulrich's forehead and replied, "Thank you Ulrich, I guess we should take our pants off." "Yeah." Ulrich and Yumi then unzipped their pants, unbuttoned them, slipped them down their legs and stepped out of them. Yumi saw that Ulrich had nice strong legs and was wearing black boxers. Ulrich saw that Yumi had nice strong and sexy legs and was wearing red panties. They both blushed and twiddled their thumbs, then they both turned around and kept their gaze glued to each other as they took their underwear off. When their underwear was at their ankles they looked at each other's behinds and Yumi saw that Ulrich had a nice butt and Ulrich saw that Yumi had a perfectly round , big plump butt. Ulrich's member harden some more and the cold air made Yumi's nipples start to harden to. They were both about to step out of their underwear and turn around, but then they heard a twig snap and they instantly thought someone else was there. They pulled their underwear back up, spun around and saw that it was just the red panda that had broken the twig. The red panda looked at them for a few minutes and then it scampered away again. Ulrich rubbed the back of his head and said, "How long do you think it was watching us?" "Long enough to see almost all of us." "Right." Yumi and Ulrich then faced each other and then they both felt a little bolder. They grabbed the tops of their underwear and then pulled their underwear down until it was at their ankles and they stepped out of them. Ulrich and Yumi then stood in front of each other naked and saw each other's most private parts. Yumi saw that Ulrich had brown pubic hair, two perfectly round balls and a nine inch erect penis with a perfectly shaped penis head. Yumi saw that Yumi had a vagina covered in black pubic hair and that it had a line running down's its middle, separating her folds. Ulrich's penis then became very hard and Yumi felt her nipples start to harden and it wasn't because of the cold. The two of them were the sexist naked people ever and they both then walked towards each other blushing in both arousal and embarrassment. Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's shoulders and Yumi put her hands on Ulrich's chest and felt his heart beating and sending blood throughout his body. It took a few moments for Ulrich to find his voice, but when he found it he said, "You're beautiful beyond words Yumi." Yumi smiled and replied, "So are you my love." Ulrich and Yumi then kissed each other on the lips and it was their first kiss nude and it excited and aroused them both greatly. While they were kissing Yumi's hardening nipples pressed against Ulrich's chest and his penis head touched her vagina. Their kissed then ended and they then closed their eyes and blushed in pleasure. Then they gave each other a quick kiss and smiled; then they both held hands and entered the hot spring together. The hot spring felt like heaven to them and they both moved to a deep area of the hot spring, so the nice hot , hot spring water went up to their necks. Ulrich and Yumi both sighed in joy and then Ulrich stretched his arms and said, "This is great, I have never felt so warm or relaxed." "Same here, hey Ulrich do you want to kiss again?" Ulrich nodded and then he and Yumi kissed each other again. This kiss was a lot longer than their first one had been and it aroused them greatly. Ulrich and Yumi then slipped their tongues into each other's mouths and had a tongue battle. Their tongues dueled and Yumi put her hands on Ulrich's chest and Ulrich put his hands on Yumi's nice sexy hips. As their tongues dueled Yumi's nipples harden and so did Ulrich's penis. When their kiss ended, Yumi moved closer to Ulrich and her back pressed against chest and her amazing ass pressed against his dick and balls. Ulrich closed his eyes in pleasure and then his penis flexed on its own. Yumi blushed as she felt her boyfriend's penis flex against her. Yumi then spun around and hugged Ulrich and her amazing soft breasts and lovely nipples pressed against his chest. The feeling of his girlfriend's breasts against his chest was so great that it made Ulrich flex his penis in joy again. Yumi moaned in pleasure and said, "It's amazing being this close to you Ulrich." "Same here." Ulrich put his hands back on Yumi's hips and felt her nipples harden against his chest. They hugged each other awhile longer; then they ended their hug and sat down next to each other and talked for an hour. When the hour was over, Yumi said, "Boy the heat is really starting to get to me." Ulrich replied, "Yeah me to, maybe we should get out for a couple of minutes and cool down." "Okay." Ulrich and Yumi then got out of the hot spring and stood right next to it. They next kissed each other once more and Ulrich slipped his tongue into Yumi's mouth and they had another tongue battle. While they were kissing, Ulrich's penis head touched Yumi's vagina and they both moaned in pleasure. Suddenly Ulrich put his right hand on Yumi's right breast and his left hand on her left butt cheek. Both were so soft and nice that the moment Ulrich touched them his penis flexed on its own and two pleasurable drops of pre cum left it. Their kiss than ended and they both blushed bright red and then Yumi nodded Ulrich then gave her breast and butt cheek a nice long squeeze. Yumi moaned in pleasure and then she touched Ulrich's penis with her right index finger and felt it twitch as a drop of pre cum left it. Ulrich started rubbing Yumi's left butt cheek while rubbing her Harding right nipple between his fingers. Yumi moaned in pleasure and then Ulrich pressed his thumb against it and Yumi felt a heat start to build between her legs and her knees buckled. Then Yumi cupped Ulrich's balls with her left hand and Ulrich blushed and moaned in pleasure. Yumi ran her left index finger down Ulrich's penis and Ulrich's penis than twitched again and a drop of pre cum left it. Ulrich continued squeezing Yumi's right breast and left butt cheek for awhile longer. Then they both slipped on the ground since it was so muddy and Yumi fell with her legs separated lightly apart. Both Yumi and Ulrich blushed bright red and Yumi covered her vagina with her hands and Ulrich's member harden and so did Yumi's nipples. Yumi then blushed bright red and said, "Do you want to see it?" A drop of pre cum left Ulrich's member and he blushed bright red and nodded yes in reply. Yumi then uncovered her vagina and opened her legs all the way and showed Ulrich her most private part. Ulrich saw her round pink vagina opening, the sight of it made ten drops of pre cum shot out of his member. Yumi blushed and then Ulrich said, "Can I touch it?" Yumi smiled and said, "Since I let you let me touch your most private part, if would be wrong for me not to allow you do the same." Ulrich then touched Yumi's pubic hair with his right index finger and then he found her nub and gently pressed his right index finger against it. Yumi blushed in pleasure and closed her eyes and Ulrich saw some pre cum start to leak out of her vagina opening. His penis flexed and a drop of pre cum left it and Ulrich then gently traced Yumi's vagina opening with his right index finger. Yumi moaned in pleasure and then storked Ulrich's penis again and then the two of them both blushed and closed their eyes in pleasure. Then Ulrich played with Yumi's nub some more and watched as more pre cum dripped out of her vagina. Yumi the gently rubbed Ulrich's penis with her left foot and made four drops of pre cum shot out if it. Then Ulrich kiss Yumi's nipples and forehead, Yumi then kissed his forehead and moved closer. So now her vagina opening was almost touching Ulrich's penis head. Ulrich's penis head was so close to Yumi's vagina opening that he could feel its moisture. Ulrich and Yumi knew that Ulrich could have his entire penis inside of her with just one magnificent thrust and then they would be one and their virginity would be gone. However, both of them weren't quite ready to take that step. Yumi blushed and said, "I always wanted to wait until we were in college to do "it"." Ulrich said, "Do you want us to stop?" Yumi said, "Well I thought that we could use this opportunity to be use to the sight of each other's naked bodies and being naked together. So there would be no surprises for us when we first made love. However, now that I have showed you my most private and sacred part…..how about we just kiss again and see what happens next." Ulrich gently storked Yumi's face with his right hand and said, "That sounds good to me." Ulrich and Yumi then kissed each other again and Ulrich slipped his tongue into Yumi's mouth and their tongue battle raged once more. While they were kissing, they started masturbating themselves. Ulrich storked his member and Yumi rubbed her nub. They kissed each other for awhile longer and when their kiss ended, they both blushed in pleasure and watched each other masturbate. Ulrich cupped his balls and Yumi traced her vagina opening. They both moaned in pleasure and pre cum was poured out of Yumi's vagina. Suddenly Yumi stabbed two of her fingers into her vagina opening and her vagina walls tinged around her fingers. Suddenly a look of pain appeared on Yumi's face and Ulrich stopped masturbating and kissed Yumi's and said, "Are you alright?" Yumi kissed Ulrich and replied, "Yeah this just feels a little weird." Suddenly both Yumi and Ulrich felt very cold and they both shrived and then Yumi said, "Why don't we continue this in the hot spring?" Ulrich kissed Yumi's breasts and replied, "That sounds good to me." Yumi took her cum soaked fingers out of her vagina and then she and Ulrich went back into the hot spring. They enjoyed the warmth of the hot spring for a few moments and then Yumi started rubbing her big lovely breasts against Ulrich's back. Ulrich moaned in pleasure and two drops of pleasurable pre cum left his member. Yumi smiled and then wrapped both of her hands around Ulrich's rock hard dick and started stroking it. Ulrich moaned in pleasure and Yumi smiled and continued stroking his member. Her breasts pressed against Ulrich's back and Ulrich felt her nipples harden against him. Yumi continued stroking Ulrich's member and felt it get harder in her hands. Ulrich moaned in pleasure and Yumi felt his penis twitch in her hands as five drops of pre cum dripped out of it. Ulrich moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes as he felt his cum leave his balls and move to his penis. With every stork of Yumi's hands he was getting closer and closer to Cumming. The pleasure his penis was now very close to being realized, Ulrich moaned in pleasure and said, "Yumi I'm about to cum!" Yumi smiled and then pressed her breasts against Ulrich's back until they were as flat as pancakes. She then gave his penis five more nice strong strokes and Ulrich made his hands into fists and screamed as he cummed. His member twitched a few times and then his hot sticky white cum shot out of him in three amazing spurts and covered Yumi's hands. Ulrich cummed for three whole minutes and felt nothing, but great pure pleasure and bliss; he let the pleasure wash over him and it ran through is body and made him moan happily. When it ended Ulrich opened his eyes and Yumi took her hands off still rock hard member which had gotten even harder. Ulrich then spun around and he and Yumi gave each other a quick kiss and then said, "It's your turn now Yumi." Yumi blushed and said, "I'm ready." Ulrich then wrapped his lips around Yumi's right nipple and Yumi screamed in pleasure and put her hands in Ulrich's hair and urged him on. Ulrich kept on sucking on Yumi's right nipple for awhile and his member harden and a drop of pre cum left it. As for Yumi pre cum was dripping out of her vagina and following down her legs. While Ulrich was sucking on Yumi's right nipple, he squeezed her left breast with his left hand and rolled her left nipple between his fingers. Yumi's nipples hardened some more and then Ulrich squeezed her bum cheeks for a whole minute and then he stopped sucking on Yumi's right nipple and sucked on her left nipple while squeezing her right breast with his right hand and rolled her right nipples between his fingers. Then he pressed his thumb against it, Yumi was blushing and screaming in pleasure as she felt the heat between her legs growing and growing. Pre cum was running down her legs now and her nipples had become as hard as diamonds. The pleasure was so great that she could already felt her vagina walls starting to tightened and knew that in a few seconds she would cum! Suddenly Ulrich stopped sucking on Yumi's right nipple and then he told her an idea that had just popped into his mind. Yumi happily agreed to it and then she sat down on the edge of the hot spring and opened her legs all the way again and once more she showed Ulrich her wet pink vagina opening that had pre cum dripping out of it. A drop of pleasurable pre cum dripped out of Ulrich's member as he traced Yumi's vagina opening with his right index finger. Yumi closed her eyes for a moment and blushed in pleasure. Then Ulrich slowly stabbed the tip of his right index finger into Yumi's vagina opening. Yumi moaned in pleasure and Ulrich then felt her pre cum increase and cover the tip of his right index finger. Then Ulrich thrust his entire right index finger into Yumi's warm, tight, wet vagina and Yumi closed her eyes and screamed in pleasure. Ulrich moved his finger around and made sure stick it as deep as he could. The tip of his finger touched Yumi's virgin seal and Yumi screamed in pleasure as pre cum poured out of her vagina opening. Ulrich then stuck a second finger into Yumi's vagina and then he rubbed Yumi's nub with his thumb. Yumi screamed in pleasure and said, "Oh my God Ulrich I 'm going to cum…..!" Ulrich smiled and wrapped his left hand around his steel hard member and started masturbating. Yumi's vagina walls then started to tighten around his fingers, the inside of Yumi's vagina was now so tight that Ulrich couldn't pull his fingers out of her, even if he wanted to. Suddenly Yumi screamed to the sky as she cummed and her vagina walls slammed together around Yumi's fingers. Yumi's vagina was now so tight that Ulrich's fingers were now pressed together. Cum poured out of Yumi's vagina and covered Ulrich's right hand as Yumi cummed for three whole minutes and felt nothing but pure great pleasure and bliss. Yumi screamed to the sky as she felt waves of pleasure was over her and she kept on screaming until she was done Cumming. When Yumi was done Cumming she took a deep breath and then she got back into hot spring with Ulrich and gave him a deep and loving kiss. They shared a brief tongue battle and then when their kiss ended, Yumi ran her left index finger down her slit and nub and Ulrich kept on stroking himself with his right hand. Three pleasurable drops of pre cum shot out of Ulrich's penis and pre cum just poured out of Yumi's vagina. The pleasure they were feeling was just growing and growing and they could feel their pleasurable release approaching. Then just when they were both a few mere seconds from Cumming! Yumi stopped masturbating and wrapped hers arms around Ulrich and kissed him lovingly and passionately. Ulrich stopped masturbating and hugged Yumi and hugged Yumi and gave her amazing ass a very nice squeeze and then he put his hands back on her back. When Ulrich and Yumi's kiss ended, Ulrich put his hands back on Yumi's amazing breasts and squeezed them. Yumi moaned in pleasure and Ulrich then started rubbing her breasts together, while thrusting his penis against Yumi's vagina. The two of them both moaned in pleasure as head of Ulrich's penis rubbed against Yumi's vagina. The pleasure was just building and building once more, then pre cum started out of Yumi's vagina and four drops of pre cum left Ulrich's member. Suddenly Ulrich started thrusting his penis beneath Yumi's vagina so it was between her legs and rubbing against the bottom of her vagina. Ulrich and Yumi screamed in pleasure as Yumi's cum and pre cum dripped out of her vagina and covered Ulrich's dick. Ulrich kept on thrusting his member between Yumi's legs, while rubbing her breasts together. The pleasure was just amazing and Ulrich's member harden and Yumi felt her nipples tingle. Then after a few more thrusts, both Ulrich and Yumi cummed! Yumi's cum poured out of her vagina and covered her pubic hair, Ulrich's penis, balls and his pubic hair. As for Ulrich his penis grew an inch bigger as he cummed and his warm white cum shot out of his penis and covered Yumi's vagina. Now their gentiles and pubic hair were soaked in cum! They cummed together for three whole wonderful amazing minutes and felt nothing but great pure pleasure and pure bliss; the pleasure was so great that it made them close their eyes. Both Yumi and Ulrich were feeling sexual pleasure that was so great, that they knew there was only one thing that could beat it. When they were both done Cumming they both breathed deeply and then Yumi said, "Ulrich, its time! We must become one now!" "I know, let's make love." Yumi and Ulrich than gave each other a quick kiss and then they moved to the shallowest end of the hot spring that only went up to their feet. Yumi got on her hands on knees and then opened her legs all the way and showed Ulrich the backwards view of her wet, pink vagina opening that had cum and pre cum pouring out of it. The sight of the backwards view of Yumi's vagina opening made Ulrich penis flex and ten pleasurable drops of pre cum then shot out of it. Ulrich and Yumi knew that if they didn't have sex right now, they would both just cum again from being so aroused! In fact Ulrich had to put his thumb on top of his penis for a few seconds to keep himself from Cumming! Ulrich got right behind Yumi and put his hands on her hips. The tip of his penis touched her vagina opening and Yumi's pre cum then covered it. A drop of pre cum then left Ulrich's now diamond hard member and Ulrich then slowly rubbed the outside of Yumi's vagina opening with his penis head. The both of them moaned in pleasure and soon Ulrich's entire penis and his penis head were covered in even more of Yumi's cum and pre cum. Ulrich then slowly stabbed his entire penis into Yumi's wet, tight wet vagina unit it was all the way inside of her and was touching her virgin seal and being hugged by her vagina walls. Both Ulrich and Yumi shuttered in pleasure and then Ulrich thrust all the way inside of her and they become one and their virginity was then gone. Yumi's virgin blood dripped out of her vagina opening and Ulrich's balls and fell into the hot spring. Yumi felt no pain though because of how aroused she was, Yumi only felt pleasure so did Ulrich. Then Ulrich started thrusting into Yumi and Yumi moaned in pleasure and her breasts bounced every time Ulrich thrust into her. With every thrust Ulrich took his penis got harder and Yumi's vagina got tighter. After 50s thrusts Ulrich's penis grew an inch bigger and Yumi's vagina muscles hugged his penis even more. Ulrich then got an idea, he rubbed Yumi's hidden jewel while slowing his thrusts make the pleasure they were feeling even greater. Yumi moaned in pleasure and screamed in pleasure and said, "Oh God Ulrich this feels amazing!" "Yeah it does!" "I love you Ulrich!" "I love you to Yumi!" Then after another amazing 50 thrusts Yumi screamed, "I Cumming!" Ulrich closed his eyes and shouted, "I know so am I!" "ULRICH!" "YUMI!" After a record breaking 100 thrusts Yumi and Ulrich both cummed; Yumi's vagina walls slammed around his member and she flexed her vagina muscles. While Ulrich's dick shook a few times before he shot all of his sperm into her womb and flexed his penis. Ulrich and Yumi had the greatest orgasm/shared orgasm in the entire history of the human race! They cummed together for an entire hour and it was an hour of nothing, but pure , amazing, great, unbelievable pleasure. They pleasure they felt was so great that it made their hands and feet shake and it made their bodies tingle and it also made them cry tears of pure bliss . It was like an ocean of pleasure washed upon them and it was so great that it felt like it would never end. Even though they whole cummed for an hour, they felt an entire life times worth of pleasure that just got greater and greater until it ended. Ulrich and Yumi's endless scream of pleasure was heard all around Japan. When they were done Cumming they couldn't even stand, so they got out of the hot spring and Ulrich's penis was still all the way inside of Yumi's vagina, it was still slightly hard. Yumi and Ulrich had used up all their energy having sex and sleep was about to claim them. Ulrich kissed Yumi's forehead and said, "I love you Yumi." Yumi kissed Ulrich's forehead and replied, "I love you to Ulrich." Then Ulrich and Yumi gave each other a loving kiss and fell asleep together. Ulrich and Yumi never bumped into the hot spring again whenever the traveled through the woods. Still it always gave them great pleasure when they thought about it, Ulrich and Yumi ended up going to the same college together also they found the red panda before they left Japan and took it back with them as a pet.


End file.
